plants_vs_zombies_battle_for_neighborvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose Rose is a plant with 100 HP. She is a support type with 30 ammo, quite impressive if you ask me. On the topic of ammo, her reload speed is decent, as well is his running speed yet it can be increased with an ability of hers called Arcane Enigma. Her abilities are Arcane Enigma, Goatify and Jinx. Arcane Enigma is not just used for speeding up, as it has a grand total of 3 usages, making it the most resourceful ability through out every single ability there is. One of its three usages is to just get that little bit more with the speed. If you just spawned after death or the game just started, then you can use Arcane Enigma to speed it up. Though it is not very recomended to do so, as the other usages are MUCH more powerful. The second usage out of the three is to escape, as one it makes you fast and two, the REAL reason you would use Arcane Enigma, so you can escape with no damage dealt as it makes you invincible. Very recommended if you are in a really tough situation. The last usage for this really good ability is to attack because it makes you invincible. If you were to charge at a Footsoldier than you would probably die. If you were to have Arcane Enigma, that would be impossible as it makes you invincible. So its great for attacking as you can run straight at it and nothing would happen happen to you, only extreme damage to it. It is a VERY recomended move to use with the Arcane Enigma as that is probably what it truly intends. It's cooldown is 20 seconds and you can use it for 8 seconds. Goatify is a pretty funny ability as it is used for, as it says, turning zombies into goats. Pretty self-explanatory, if you ask me. The way it works is it makes a giant goat of purple in front of you and sends it off in a straight line. It can go through walls, yet if a zombie is in the way of the goat for 1.5 seconds, they will be a goat. The goats stats will be explained in the next paragraph. The next and final ability is Jinx. Jinx is not that great of a ability but it still helps never-the-less. All it does is make your primary weapon, Magic Thistles, have 1 more damage. Though, even then, it doesn't do it to all enemies. You have to aim it at a specific enemy and the enemy only will have one more damage dealt to them every time you use your primary weapon, Magic Thistles. Jinx's cooldown is 9 seconds, making up for the bad ability. Rose's primary weapon is Magic Thistles. It deals 8 damage below the head and deals 9 damage on the head. It will deal 9 damage everywhere if Jinx is inflicted on the enemy. Goat Goat is a character you can not pick. In order to be Goat, you have to be in the way of the giant purple goat Rose summons when she uses the ability Goatify. That is how you be a goat. Goat is a neutral character with HP depending on the zombies HP. What i mean is if Super Brainz, a zombie with 175 HP, where to get goatified, he would still have the same HP. What i mean by neutral, is that Goats may come from zombies, but they can vanquish both plants AND zombies! Mean Goat. His speed is not so bad for a goat and his ammo, well, is zero. He does not fight from shooting spikes out his mouth or shooting electric by his hands, he actually does not shoot, like Super Brainz and Chomper. He charges. He headbutts you with all his might. It deals 25 damage, which is not so bad as it is a goat and it does not have any abilities either. Upgrades Overall Stats (Rose) The following below will display how good Attack, Movement, HP, Abilities and Reload. Overall Stats (Goat) The following below will display how good Attack, HP, Movement, Reload and Abilities, yet it will not explain HP as that is based of the zombie that gets goatified and it will not explain reload as a goat does not have a gun and can not shoot anything out of any body part. It also wont explain Abilities because it does not have any. Category:Plants Category:Characters